Teshurr
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | mother = Tee'lla Teshurr | father = Brycke Teshurr | siblings = Kova, Laras, Oly | relatives = Lt Jezra | image2 = 006.jpg | caption2 = Lt Jezra | actor2 = }} Commander Teshurr was the Andorian first officer of the . (Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) Early years He spent his formative years on Andoria. His father Brycke was an miner and also had been a smuggler in the past. At age of 10, Teshurr took his father's transport, the Arnada, to Vulcan without permission. From that moment on. Teshurr fell in love with space flight. Not wanting to stay on Andoria, at age 15, he got a job on a freighter as a deck hand. Starfleet career In 2371, Teshurr entered Starfleet Academy. He excelled in navigation and was posted to the as a flight controller. He served during the last full year of the Dominion War and remained aboard the Galaxy until 2378. He then transferred to the and served with a number of officers including Captain Vanessa Lucifel and Commander Ashley Morgan. It was aboard the Expedition that he became an accomplished pilot. In 2379, he successfully navigated the Expedition to the Delta Quadrant. At the Malon homeworld, they instituted a waste management plan for the disposal of the race's radioactive waste. Due to his piloting skills, in 2380, he was promoted to Lieutenant. In 2386, Teshurr made the rank of Lieutenant Commander. After returning from a mission in the outer fringes of the Delta Quadrant, the Expedition was destroyed defending space station Deep Space 10 in the Delta Quadrant. A few months later, he was selected as first officer of the . The next year, Commander Teshurr took the USS Crusader to the Talos star group in search for Captain Candela Greene and Lieutenant D'Real. Even though he rescued both, he was stripped of command for violating General order 7. It was later revealed he was reassigned for a spy mission to infiltrate the Orion Syndicate in the Ventrax star station. Within 5 months, he thwarted a plan to strand Captain Candela Greene and Lieutenant Eric Kramer on Ceti Alpha V to die. Captain Greene would assume command of the Crusader following this incident. Service jacket * , 2374 - 2378 * , 2378 - 2382 * USS Expedition (NCC-76277), 2382 - 2385 * USS Expedition (NCC-76277), 2385 - 2386 * , 2386 - Decorations * - Battle of Cardassia Medal * - Dominion War Victory Medal Personal relationships Family Beside his parents Brycke and Teella, Teshurr's immediate family consisted of his brother Lara and two younger sisters, Oly and Kova. Lara's daughter Lieutenant Jezra eventually joined the crew of the as a security officer. Relationships Candella Greene In 2387, Teshurr began an ongoing affair with Captain Candela Greene. Appearances * Star Trek Crusader: The Deception * Star Trek Crusader: The Talosian Experiments * Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes External links * Star Trek Crusader * Star Trek: Generations Fleet Forum * Star Trek Generation Fleet Website Category:Andorians Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:USS Crusader (NCC-51492) personnel Category:Star Trek Crusader